


Human or Machine [FANART]

by Wanderer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Human or Machine, M/M, Rinch fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fanart I made for the fanfic:  "Human or Machine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human or Machine [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimelessDreamer2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Human or Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116996) by [TimelessDreamer2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2). 



 


End file.
